Off-road vehicular recreation tends to subject both the equipment and riders to substantial stress. Starting, stopping, bumps and dips and turns can all transmit forces between the rider and the vehicle. Vibrations from traveling over rough terrain, and even from the vehicle's engine, are virtually continuous. As a result, riders often experience substantial fatigue in a well known manner. Vehicular shocks, hand grips, and cushioned gloves can help ease shocks and vibrations, and increase rider comfort thereby reducing fatigue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,541 to Henricksen is directed to an intermediate device that clamps the front suspension of a vehicle as part of the steering system attaching to the frame structure. The device provides a mounting area for the handlebar and controls, and incorporates dampeners above and below a clamping plane apparently for reducing vibration. While the Henricksen design may indeed provide advantages over stiffer interconnections between the handlebars and vehicle, the device appears fairly complex and would likely be expensive to manufacture.